How To Steal A Crown
by WishingFeather
Summary: The Sawada family has two twins, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Yoshinobu. Yoshinobu was the more "perfect" one compared to his brother. He was always destined to be Vongola Decimo. Oh, but Tsuna will steal his crown. Unintentionally. Here's how to steal a crown by accident. By Sawada Tsunayoshi. (slight All27)
1. Step One

It was a happy day in October 14, XXXX.

The Sawada family gained two additions. Sawada Yoshinobu and Sawada Tsunayoshi. Both having nicknames of "Yoshi" and "Tsuna".

As Sawada Nana carries one of her sons, Tsuna, her husband, Sawada Iemitsu, carries Yoshi.

Her darling Tsuna has brown fluffy hair and brown eyes. While his brother has blonde hair, which was definitely from his father, and amber eyes. Yoshi resembled much like his father while Tsuna resembled much like his mother.

What a lovely family Nana has!

* * *

Iemitsu, Nana realizes, likes to pamper Yoshi more than Tsuna. She doesn't know why, but she just brushed it off. She'll take care Tsu-kun while he takes of Shi-kun.

It seems like Shi-kun grew a bit used to his Papa's pampering. It was hard to take care of both of them with Shi-kun wanting her attention and trying to take care of Tsu-kun after Iemitsu left.

But whenever she takes care of Shi-kun for too long, it seems like Tsu-kun just looks at her and smiles. As if he understands. He seems to have a higher understanding than most babies.

Nana smiles. With how energetic Shi-kun is and how it seems like Tsu-kun has a higher understanding than most, it will most likely be that Shi-kun will be athletic and Tsu-kun will be smart in the future. That would be the perfect twins to have!

* * *

Yoshinobu, when he was young, was taught that he would be the better one from the two.

His father always gave him attention. And his mother always gave him love. That must mean something, he would grow into the better one.

And so it became true. Once, the twins started going to school, other children were attracted to him. They kept on buzzing around him.

_'It must be true!'_ he thought, _'I must be better than my brother! I am better and he is worse!'_

And his brother just kept quiet. He never said any word and just listened. He got good grades. Pfft, as if grades mean anything. The others want the energetic and playful one, which was what he was. True to that, he was energetic and athletic. He also had a love for baseball.

* * *

One day, Iemitsu came back with his boss.

He greeted his wife with a kiss, his dear Yoshi with a hug and his brother a ruffle of his hair.

Tsuna just stared at him, not saying anything. It was as if he was staring deep into his soul, looking for his deepest, darkest secrets and his awful lies. It was...strange but he payed no attention to it.

It seems like he didn't want to interact with his father, so he decided to spend time with his wife and son.

And Tsuna? He was getting weird vibes from his father and the other man. Something was telling him to stay away. So he decided to climb a tree outside. As he climb one branch to another to get higher, something was telling him to get off. Now.

It was loud and sudden, it scared Tsuna. He missed a branch. Before he can fall, he was engulfed in Flames. It didn't hurt him and it felt...safe. He liked those Flames.

He landed on the ground, the orange Flames still there. He watched it dance on his fingers. He felt safe.

Something told him to hide them, and so he did. As soon as he did, he saw the other man that was with Papa go outside.

Those Flames were interesting.

* * *

He doesn't know why, but his grades were getting worse.

It seems like during tests, he just couldn't focus or get it right. He sometimes couldn't focus on class. Something is wrong.

He also trips on air now. It doesn't happen always before, yet now it is happening more often.

He suspects that it has something to do with when Papa and the other man arrived. He doesn't get it.

Why was this happening to him?

* * *

The two twins grew.

Yoshi was very athletic. He even joined the baseball club. He also was getting a fanbase. It was pretty large. He was good with words and was charming."Charming-Yoshi" they called him. Though, even if he was charming, his treatment to his brother wasn't the best.

He would usually ignore Tsuna, which Tsuna didn't mind. Even if he clearly saw Tsuna getting bullied, he would ignore it. And at home, wasn't any better. He would verbally abuse him and make sure that their mother would pay more attention to him.

_It must be true! I am better and he is worse!" _ He thought, his treatment to Tsuna grew worse and worse until it became normal and his reasoning on why fades away. He just did.

And Tsuna? His grades were the worst and he was clumsy. "Dame-Tsuna" they called him. Though, he still had his Flames. Sometimes he would practice it and played with it in secrecy.

The Sawada Twins' lives are about to change.

The infant looks at their profiles. He was tasked to train one of them into Vongola Decimo.

Well then, Reborn smirks.

Sawada Yoshinobu, prepare to be Vongola Decimo.

Step one on how to steal a crown:

Always have your Flames.

* * *

**hahah i havent updated Duplicated for a while hahahaha, fuck. anyways think this as an apology for not updating Duplicated for a while. school sucks and i want to cry.**

**this was barely planned, hopefully this won't flop.**

**also, this is in my wattpad account: FeatheryWishes. go and check it out. i want to also repost Duplicated there, it's just that copy and pasting is hard wtf.**

**also for those wondering why tsuna is dame even if his Flames weren't sealed, **_it's because when tsuna activated his Flames, iemitsu's and nono's Flames reacted badly to it, thus it resulted to tsuna being _dame.


	2. Step Two

Nana saw a flyer in the mailbox today.

It was about a tutor. It was such a great deal! Shi-kun's grades were average, but maybe he can do better than that. And Tsu-kun's grades are terrible! Maybe this tutor can bring Tsu-kun's grades up again.

Oh, and it said that the tutor was young and good-looking. So that's a bonus!

* * *

Tsuna came home late that day.

He got beaten up by some bullies, yet again. It just seems like everyone just agrees for some reason that _'Ah, yes. See that boy over there that did nothing wrong? Yeah, let's all hate on him.'_

Yoshi probably went home already. It was somewhat late. Tsuna looks at his body, they didn't really do much. But his mom would still get worried.

He gets his bag and opens it. There's a first-aid kit with bandages and other things in it just in case he gets injured. He promptly treated himself and went back home.

He just realized. Maybe that little orange Flame he got has something more than just a stress reliever. Is there something that has information about it?

* * *

Nana was in the kitchen. Tsu-kun hasn't arrived yet. It was getting somewhat late.

Shi-kun was in his room. Her sons had separate rooms since Shi-kun was practically begging for it. Tsu-kun said nothing and just complied.

Nana was about to go and find Tsuna when the door opened. Nana looks and saw Tsuna.

"Tadaima, Okaa-san." he says. Nana just smiled and replied, "Okaeri, Tsu-kun."

"Ne, Tsu-kun. Why did come back so late, hm?" the mother asked.

Tsuna managed to keep the bullying and his brother's...treatment a secret from his oblivious mother. That also meant that he was smooth in lying about his whereabouts and such to her. "I was just busy with...something, Okaa-san."

Nana, always so oblivious, just smiles. She seemed to believe that answer. Tsuna excused himself and went to his room.

Ah, what a normal and simple life the Sawada family had.

It will soon change.

* * *

Reborn observed the two twins. There was..._something wrong._ First off, is the older twin, Sawada Yoshinobu. According to his profile is that he was athletic, kind and charming.

When the hitman was watching him as he was in his school, he could see it. He helped the girls and teachers whenever they needed things, seemed to know his way with words and was definitely good at sports, especially baseball.

Though, there was something wrong. The infant could feel it. It felt fake. It felt similar to an undercover assassin seducing someone. It was a personality that was fake. And Reborn _knows _it was.

The Arcobaleno could see it in his eyes. It felt cold and greedy. He flourished with the positive attention he was getting. And sometimes, when others weren't looking, he could see cold amber eyes looking down at the others. It was like a king looking down at peasants underneath him. Though, most of his glares were directed to his brother.

His younger brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was...hard to describe. Even his profile, which was written by Iemitsu himself, described him as odd. He was described as _'someone who seemed to know your secrets'. _True to that, it seems like he kept looking out the window, as if finding for someone, wary. It might be a sign of him already developing his Hyper Intuition.

According to his profile, the boy also had good grades. But one look at his tests, it was safe to assume that it was the opposite. The brunet also seem to manage to trip over nothing. He was very similar to his previous student, Dino.

One was definitely a brat. The other was a coward. And the brat was going to be the tenth boss of the biggest Mafia famiglia in Italy.

Great.

* * *

The morning was normal.

Until it turned their lives upside down.

Tsuna got dressed. He went out of his room when he saw his brother already outside. Ah-

"Oh, Dame-Tsuna... You're up early, for once." Yoshi said with a cold voice.

The brunet doesn't know why, but whenever he is around Yoshi, it seemed as if his cowardice was doubled and his throat would close up. "Y-yeah..." he managed to stammer in a somewhat quiet voice.

His brother rolled his eyes and went downstairs, Tsuna following right after.

Once they are both at the kitchen, they greeted their mother.

"Ah, Tsu-kun! Shi-kun! I have wonderful news for both of you!" their mother said cheerfully.

This caught their attention as they sat down on their table.

"You two are getting a tutor!" their mother said happily, not noticing how her two sons seem to disagree with having a tutor. Tsuna just didn't sat well with having a tutor and Yoshi knows that he doesn't need one.

"Okaa-san... Why do I need a tutor? The tutor is perfect for Dam-, I mean, _Tsuna_ but I don't need one." Yoshi said, one of his eyebrows twitching at the prospect of having a tutor.

"Oh? It's just that I know that you can do better than that, right? I'm sure that you're smart enough." the woman just said, continuing to make their bento.

Suddenly, Tsuna felt _something. _It felt dangerous. The brunet looked around, but not seeing anyone or anything. Tsuna felt like he was on edge when-

"Ciaossu!" a squeaky voice said out of nowhere. All three looked down to see a tiny infant. He had a black fedora on top of his head, which was where a tiny, green chameleon rested on. He also wore a black suit and a yellow pacifier.

"Huh? Who's kid is this?" Yoshi said, not impressed with this child.

"I'm the home tutor, Reborn." the infant simply replied. This caused the elder twin to stifle a laugh and the mother cry "Oh!"

Reborn should have seen it coming with how he looked. But he does not take it kindly when people make fun of _The World's Greatest hitman. _There was also something with this twin which makes him irritated.

Reborn also saw while the other two did not believe him, the younger twin, Sawada Tsunayoshi seemed to. The brunet was wary of him. His Hyper Intuition, most likely. There was also something about him, but not in a bad way like his older brother. He felt...safe? And warm? It was something similar to Luce.

Reborn drags Yoshi back to his room, suprising both his mother and younger twin. "Hey!" Yoshi shouted, but got no reply from the hitman.

The baby closed the door of a room, "This is your room, right?" The blonde was irritated, "Hey! You can't just drag someone back to their room! Plus, I'm older than you!"

"Highly doubt that," the infant says, his chameleon suddenly turning into a green gun in his hands, "My true line of work is assassination."

"My real job is to make you a Mafia boss." the hitman says, suprising the other boy.

"Mafia boss?! Are you crazy? As if I'll believe that!" the boy is usually putting on a nice mask in front of people he doesn't really know but something about this infant just annoys him.

"It is all true. I was assigned by a certain man to train you to become into an astounding Mafia boss." Reborn continued.

"Now," Reborn points his Leon-gun to his now student, "Should I shoot you once?"

Great, not only does Yoshi have a dame of a brother, he now have this psychotic baby! Yay!

(The two may not know, but Tsuna tried following them. But once he stopped at his door, there was something saying that he shouldn't. Knowing how this little something somehow tells the truth, he didn't.)

* * *

"Can you stop following us?" Yoshi said, very annoyed as the hitman sat on top of Tsuna's head.

"Nope. As your tutor, I must observe you first." the infant said, very much enjoying how fluffy the other twin's head is.

As they walked, Yoshi caught sight of his crush, Sasagawa Kyoko. His cheeks turns almost deep red as he sees her.

Reborn and Tsuna, seeing this, wondered what caused this, only to see the school's idol.

Kyoko, as she was walking, saw a small cute child near the Sawada siblings. She immediately went near that child.

"Kyaa!! How cute!" she squealed as the infant greeted with a "Ciaossu."

"Why are you wearing a suit?" she inquired. Reborn didn't reveal any details of this because there is the other twin, which he doesn't want to get involved. Instead, he tilted his fedora and answered, "That is classified information."

The girl just giggles, "Waahh! Okay, then."

_'What? She already liked that brat!' _Yoshi thought as he got a bit jealous of Reborn.

"Well, I need to go now. Bye!" she said as she went on her way.

As she went away, the only thing Reborn said was, "You like her, don't you, Baka-Yoshi?"

The boy spluttered, "Th-that's none of your business!"

The Arcobaleno jumped off the brunet's hair and grasped the blonde's arm tightly, hurting him.

"Hey! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" the blonde said in pain as his brother tries to stop the infant.

"S-stop!" how much strength does this child have? 'A lot,' said a voice at the back of his mind.

The infant does and asks, "Have you told her yet?"

"Of course, not! She has a large fanclub and I bet that my reputation would drop after that! Her fanclub is very protective."

"So you only care about your reputation? That's the only thing your worried about?" Reborn caught both of the twins off guard.

"H-hey! That's not tr-" Yoshi was about to say but he got cut off by a green gun being pointed at him, suprising both Tsuna and Yoshi.

"Die." Reborn said, pulling the trigger and shooting. Yoshi fell back.

"R-reborn! Why would you do that?" Tsuna said. "It's important." the infant simply replied.

All of a sudden, Yoshi was back on his feet, with nothing but boxers. "REBORN! I'm going to tell how I feel to Sasagawa Kyoko with my Dying Will!" he said dashing off.

What the hell?!

_

Step two on how to steal a crown:

_Find out how your brother apparently has a crush on the school idol and watch him furiously dash off somewhere in his boxers only to confess to her._

_Notes: Your brother's tutor must fire a bullet to make sure that your brother confesses to his crush in his boxers. Yes, it must be in that order._

**_****_**

**hahahaha i haven't updated Duplicated hahahahaha i hate school hahahahaha**


End file.
